Aravae Ar'nareth
(( PLEASE NOTE: Page is a MASSIVE work in progress. Basic information is here, but just as a place holder. Please stay tuned! )) Aravae Ar'nareth Physical Description: Long strawberry blonde hair frames this woman's face, curling at the ends and often falling down into her eyes. A slender hand could be seen reaching up and brushing the hair from her eyes, tucking it gently behind her long elven ears, though more often than not the long tresses can be seen hanging in a long ponytail down her back. Her eyes are a beautiful sky blue, sparkling when she laughs and clouding when angry. The mana driven glow that emits from her irises is hard to miss, often lighting up her face even in the darkest of rooms. She has the body of a runner, athletic and strong., curved in all of the right places just as a female's body should be. Her legs are long, slender, and lithe, built for speed and discretion on the battlefield. Her skin is soft, a tanned and well cared for cover to the muscles that show from beneath. A few scars mark her otherwise blemish free skin, tell tale signs of a woman who has seen battle.{/col}{/p} Personality and Archetype: Brash, opinionated and to the point. Often enough Aravae comes off as rude, though, that is never her intention. On more than one occasion she has had to eat crow, apologizing for her words and seeking forgiveness for her quick actions. She is loyal, sometimes to a fault. She is quick it aide those she cares for without asking a question about the circumstances. Her people are her world, what is left of them that is, and in her eyes they can do no wrong. "It is better to ask for forgiveness than to request permission.” - Aravae Ar'nareth Her Story, Till Now: Born a twin and raised in Quel’thalas to a noble family. Her father was a Farstrider, and her mother, a courageous Pyromancer. The family lived deep within the Eversong Woods, hunting and living off the land. Never would one realize that this family came from tremendous wealth and nobility if they were to witness them in the wilds. Often, her father was away, dealing with one worry or another that plagued the lands - ever the duties of a Farstrider. But, when he were to return home she was at her happiest, spending long hours with him and her twin brother, Slade, running like wildlings through the forest. Aravae never gave much thought to anything, deciding to spend most of her time reading and studying to become a Mage, her ability to control nature was uncanny, often compared to the far older and highly skilled druids. The best and smartest Magi within in her home city assured her and her family that it was some what common within the Farstrider families of Eversong. From this point on Aravae embraced her abilities, helping them to grow over time. Aravae was very close to her twin brother while they were all growing up. Smiling like fools when they learned how to ride Hawkstriders together and frowning all the same when they had to learn how to fit in with the nobility that they often dealt with. Together they grew from small awkward children into the attractive and courageous pair they would soon be forced to become. Tragically, both her father and mother were killed during the downfall of Quel’thalas, and the attacks of Arthas Menethil and his Scourge army, Slade and Aravae were barely able to escape the city before it was too late. The twins made it as far as Dalaran, both of them taking up mantles with the Silver Covenant, seeking vengeance on those that destroyed their home. Together, they fought in nearly every major conflict that their people have been apart of, Slade becoming a highly skilled Ranger and Aravae a nature weilding Outrunner. Her family's deep seeded Farstrider background taught her how important nature is, and how much it means to the survival of her people, as well as many others. Though her views on life have changed quite a bit since the downfall of her home, she will now tell anyone that asks that she stands for her elven people and the Alliance above all else, till her dying breath. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Silver Covenant Category:Outrunners